The Chamber of Phobias
by It'saBunchaJibbaJabba
Summary: Or E. Oh wakes up one day in a house that is similar to his-only it's marvelous. He doesn't want to leave at all- that is, until he finds out that his parents are trapped in a hidden chamber there. He must face his phobias if he is to rescue them.
1. A Flawless House

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, I am not abandoning the Lightning Bus, I'm just writing this story because the idea has haunted my mind since the beginning of time. Oh, and please give me more constructive criticism than they did in the Lightning Bus, I still need to improve my writing skills as much as I can. And I will need more than 1 or 2 reviewers… lol. Anyways, here goes nothing!**

Or E. Oh was having a horrid nightmare.

He dreamt himself in a quiet, empty room. Or at least, it would have been empty if spiders hadn't been taking up every inch of it. Wherever these mysterious spiders crawled, cobwebs instantly sprouted, and wherever the cobwebs sprouted, sprouted more spiders, where the process repeated. Or E. Oh couldn't stand it. Right when his alarm clock sounded, he yelled, "AH!" He woke up to the ringing of his blaring alarm clock.

When Or E. Oh woke up, his blanket was literally drenched with sweat, and his forehead was pouring with perspiration. Or E. Oh couldn't stand his nightmare. Normally, you'd think that spiders and Halloween-ish stuff were black cats' "things". Well, that was mostly true. But not for Or E. Oh. He had arachnophobia. He couldn't help it. His black cat friends teased him for it. They called him "fraidy-cat" and "way-too-many-phobia-feline". When they called him that, he always replied, "ONLY 3 PHOBIAS! ONLY 3!" Because he didn't just have arachnophobia. He was also electrophobic and chiroptophobic. Meaning he got scared when he saw spiders, he was frightened when thunder sounded, and he was horrified when he witnessed bats fly. Anyways, the nanosecond he woke up, he knew he wasn't in his room. His room wasn't that tint of green, and it wasn't that shade of blue, either. His room also had a crack on the ceiling that was impossible to not notice. He got up, and scavenged through his pockets, hoping he could find his Shticker Book, or something that could help him know where he was. But his pockets were completely empty. He sighed, then decided to exit his new bedroom (that he wasn't even sure was his).

The door turned out to lead to what seemed like his living room, only better. Instead of the old, cruddy cable TV that they had in his real home, there was a plasma 90-inch TV sitting right there, looking as if it was brand new and un-touched. Or E. Oh then took into account that every video game console in existence was laying down on the floor, looking as if they had been refurbished 1 second ago. He grinned, then started playing "Toonby's Epic Yarn" on the Wii, unknowing that one day, he was going to regret even staying there.


	2. The Chairman is a PingPong Master

Or E. Oh was having the time of his life.

He quickly tired of Toonby's Epic Yarn, so he started playing Awesome Mickey. After 3 hours of tiring his thumbs, he noticed his parents weren't there to tell him to do chores, eat his breakfast, spray his room with the nasty-smelling spider repellent (that barely worked), blah blah blah. He decided to turn off his Wii, and walked to the kitchen to cook himself some sausages. On his way through the long hall that eventually led to the kitchen, he found a gigantic ping-pong table with nobody on the other side. He said, "Well, that's weird…. there was never a ping-pong table at my house… and besides, what's the point of it if there is nobody on the other side?" But the moment he picked up the racquet, a hologram of the Chairman appeared on the other side of the ping-pong table. The hologram seemed to be able to affect reality, because the hologram was able to pick up the racquet on the other side. The holographic Chairman droned, "I am a master at ping-pong." Or E. Oh smirked. He and his friends always made jokes that the Chairman was a master ping-pong player.

He found their jokes weren't false.

First of all, the Chairman hologram was able to mess up Or E. Oh's shot. Every time Or E. Oh was a nanometer away from smacking the ball with the racquet, the hologram was able to produce real, solid gears, and he threw them at Or E. Oh's hand. Second of all, when Or E. Oh threw his ball far away from the hologram and he thought there was no way he could smack the ball from that far away, he was able to extend his racquet's length long enough to be able to hit the ball back at Or E. Oh, who was sadly not able to extend his racquet. Eventually Or E. Oh won the battle, but only because he threw a fruit pie slice at the hologram, causing it to fizzle. Or E. Oh fist pumped, then his stomach rumbled. He then realized that he had been wasting 60 minutes losing a game with a master ping-pong player. He then ran to the kitchen to sizzle himself up some sausages.

**Sorry for unepic shortness :-(**


	3. Everything Goes Wrong

When Or E. Oh arrived at the kitchen, he found not only sausages, but also bacon sizzling in the frying pan. He licked his chapped lips, and then got out a fork and a plate. When he arrived at the dining room, he set them on the overly-decorated table. He literally gobbled them all in one bite, which made him drowsy. He instantly fell asleep in the comfortable chair he sat on (that nearly felt like a super-ultra-deluxe recliner).

When he woke up, he was super-tucked in his delicate, new bed. He tried to get out, but the blanket seemed to keep him onto it. He struggled against it, but he couldn't break free. The blanket started to sink into his chest. It suffocated him. Spiders started to crawl from behind the walls and from under the floorboards. He yelped, because that was all the noise he could make with the blanket suffocating him. The spiders crawled up his bed and onto his blanket. They grotesquely opened their mouths, and revealed snow-colored fangs. He showed a look of disgust and fear. They inched closer and closer to his face. He yelped. _"This is the end," _he thought. He closed his eyes, and waited to die. Right when the spiders seemed they were about to leap onto his face, he no longer felt weak anymore. He no longer felt suffocated. He opened his eyes. The spiders were still there, grinning at him grotesquely. He shot them an angry look, and then shoved the blanket forwards, sending the spiders flying towards the wall. He collapsed off the bed, and slammed the door off its hinges. He ran down the creaking stairway that led to the living room. When he arrived there, the video game consoles and the TV didn't seem the same anymore. They seemed to glare at him. Right when Or E. Oh was about to leave, from the Wii erupted a large, furry rat creature. It hissed at him, and then slammed him onto the floor with its gigantic tail. Then, the other video game consoles sprouted colossal bats. He screamed, and then sprinted like lightning to the large hall that led to the kitchen. The creatures chased towards him like a Megalodon shark chases a seal.


End file.
